Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image analysis device that generates an index indicating lung function, an imaging system, and an image analysis program.
Description of the Related Art
In determining whether a person is affected with a pulmonary disease such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), spirometry is performed in some cases. In spirometry, the ventilation volume of the person being tested is measured. From the measured ventilation volume, an index such as vital capacity or forced expiratory volume % in one second is generated in some cases, and a diagram called spirogram is created in other cases.
According to an invention disclosed in PCT/JP 2007/078012, blood flow information is generated. In the invention disclosed in PCT/JP 2007/078012, the site of the heart wall is automatically detected from a chest X-ray moving image, and a change in the site of the heart wall is regarded as movement of the heart wall. A heartbeat phase is estimated from the movement of the heart wall.
Spirometry is useful in diagnosing a pulmonary disease such as COPD. However, spirometry imposes a heavy strain on the person being tested, and reproducibility of test results is not preferable.